The other sister
by paigemitchell98
Summary: A girl is reborn into our favorite anime and lives her life as sakuras twin sister... It may sound weird but give it a try
1. Chapter 1

oc fanfic

"Where am I?"

"How did I get here?"

As I look around myself all I see is white space there is nothing else but me. I seem to be flouting in space.

"Child, what brought you here to this space?"

"Who's there?"

"Where are you?"

"Answer my question and I will revel myself"

"The last thing I remember is... is dying." That's right I died. Me and my mom were out at my karate championship. I won first place. We were on our way to meet dad at the restaurant for dinner when a red car came speeding our way and next thing I knew I was here. I should probably introduce myself huh? My name is Melissa McCartney. I'm 14 years old with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Very well then." Out of the whiteness stepped a women with long white hair blue eyes, a blue flowy dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist, and no shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I am the goddess of life, death and rebirth."

"Oh I see. Does that mean I'm going to be reborn?"

"it does young on, only you do not get to choose where"

"Why can't I?"

"That is the rules child."

"Do I at least get a hint?"

"No, Child. You will be reborn into a world of peace for now. A world that is not suited for a fighter like you."

"Peace…That kind of sounds nice." The next thing I knew a blinding light shined all around me the next thing a saw was the darkness of my own mind as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

14 years later

"Sister Sister" A voice calls out to me. I spin around to find my sister Sakura running towards me, I brace myself for impact. She hits me knocking the wind right out of me, but I don't fall so that's a plus.

"What is it Sakura?" I ask her.

"He's back, Syaoran is back! Let's go see him!"

"I'm kind of busy Sakura…"

"Oh please! Please! Please!" She says with puppy dog eyes.

"I try to resist, but in the end I just can't. "Fine, but only for a little while."

"Deal!" She cries. She grabs my hand and starts running through the palace. You see I was reborn into the royal family of clow country, in this world my name is Ruka, and I'm 14 years old. Yukito the high priest says I possess magic. Can you believe that magic! Apparently I possess a very strong form of it we just don't know what it is yet because it hasn't shown its self yet. It's the same with Sakura she also possess a lot of magic but it to hasn't shown itself.

Soon we arrive at Syaoran's, and knock on the door he answers quickly. Sakura tackles him and seeing as she's still holding my hand drags me down with them. "Whoa!" I say as I land on top of poor Syaoran.

"good morning princess's" He says winded

"How many times have I told you to call us Sakura and Ruka, Were best friends Syaoron." My sister says with an angry face.

"Right sorry Sakura and Ruka."

"oh my, does this hurt you? Are we heavy?" She says then jumps off.

"Sorry Syaoron" I say as I get off of him. "Anyways Syaoron im glad your back, maybe now Sakura can stop asking about you"

"Sister! I do not ask about him!" She cries. "But that's not to say that I don't worry about you or anything I just don't ask about you all the time!" She cries getting flustered.

"So how long do you have this time? A couple of days?" I ask him while laughing

"I'm going back tonight I just came back for a change of clothes." He says.

"oh I see" Sakura says sadly.

"I do have to pick up a few supplies in town though do you two want to tag along?"

"Yes!" Sakura cries happily.

"But Sakura I have things to do back at the-" I start to say but Sakura cuts me off by saying "We would love to go with you!" She smiles at me.

Sigh "Fine, We would be happy to go with you"

AT THE MARKET

"Why do you guys keep looking around? Did you sneak out of the palace again?"

"Well if we tell our brother we are going to see you he gets annoyed." I explain to him

"The king is just trying to look out for his little sisters".

"But we are not little anymore though" Sakura says. Just then she spots something up ahead, "Look sister apples!" She cries grabbing my hand and pulling me along towards them. "Look at this harvest, I've been waiting for apple season! Let's buy some of?" She says looking at me and Syaoron.

"Take what you like, it's not often I get to feed royalty you know" Says a kind looking women behind the stall. People all round us start noticing who we are. I can hear people going "Look it's the princess's" "they're so beautiful." I blush as I hear they're words.

Then in the distance we see the palace guards. "Opps palace guards" Syaoran says. " if they take us home-" I start to say. "we will miss our whole day together" Sakura finishes. Then Syaoran grabs sakura's hand and my wrist and says "let's go!" and takes off running until we reach a rock on the outskirts of clow. When we reach it we all fall on to it and lay down. Syaoran lets go of my wrist and goes to get up and let go of Sakura's but she says "No don't get up lets stay like this for a little while longer." Syaoran then lays back down.

"You know sometimes I don't know why I bother to come with you guys because I just end up as the third wheel"

"Opps… Sorry Ruka"

"Sorry sister"

For a while all three of us just sit there and talk about all sorts of things, we talk about Syaoran's dad and about him coming to live and the palace, which he politely declines. Then we hear in the distance the city's chimes signaling the time. "Oh no I didn't know it was this late!" I cry. "We better be heading back now Sakura"

"You right but Syaoran I have something important to tell you…i-i ill tell you next time ok?"

"alright"

We run back to the palace as fast as we can. When we get there we try to sneak past Touya but it doesn't work. "Nice tip toeing girls."

"Touya we're home how are you?" We say together.

"Wasting the day with that brat again?" He says.

"We didn't waste a minute" I say madly.

"And he's not a brat!" Sakura says.

"well don't get mad at me" he says

"Hes not a kid he has a good job his own place, he's considerate, mature, and very admirable." Sakura explains.

"Admirable maybe , but a brat all the same" Touya says

"You bully" I say

"Now now is that anyway for royal siblings to behave?" Says Yukito walking across the room carrying a large rolled up piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey Yukito!" Sakura and I cry!

"the archeologist's dropped off this diagram of all the work they've done so far if your instrered sir." He then proceeds to lay the paper down on the table and says "they've unearthed a whole system of underground tunnels underneath the ruins.

"Tunnels?" Sakura says.

"It looks that way" I answer

"so what does it mean?" She asks

"it means your little friend has a lot of work to do down there."

"And you'll just love that wont you!" She cries, then runs away.

"Sister!" I yell. "You don't have to be so mean Touya!" I say running after her.

I find her in her room, I knock before opening the door and asking "Are you alright?"

"Yes im fine" She answers.

"Good." I say "What are you looking at Sister?" ]

"The ruins arnt they beautiful?"

"yes they are" Just then they start to glow as I walk toward the balcony they start making noise. "Its beautiful"

"Its like its playing just for us."

"Agreed" Then my mind goes blank I don't remember anything after that.

Third person

Sakura and Ruka floot up into the air and towards the ruins landing just outside its entrance. They walk down towards into the many tunnels of the ruins.

Syaorans Point of view

"If only I new what that symbol meant, I bet it's the key to a whole bunch of problems." He says as he looks at a symbol much like a pair of wings on the ground in front of him while looking at the book in his hands. When he looks up he sees the princess's standing in front of him on top of the strange symbol, "Hey what are you guys doing here?" he gets no answer both of them lean down to touch the symbol and it starts glowing as well as both of the princess's. the cavern opens up and they flout down into it. Syaoran fallows. "Hey!" He cries. When he gets down into the cavern he see's the girls becoming apart of the same symbol he saw above in the other cavern. "Sakura! Ruka!" he starts climbing up the cavern wall "Hold on im coming!" Just as the girls are almost fully apart of the strange wing like symbol he jumps and grabs both of the into his arms and they land on the ground with a large thud. Syaoran looks up too see all these feather's flying into the air, some white with a pink design and some white with a blue design. He picks up both girls and runs out of the underground caverns.

When he gets out side he is about to be attacked by some strange robot looking creature, when king touya steps in his way with a large sword in his hand and kills it. "Are they going to be ok brat?" the king asks. "I-I don't know"

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He says just as Yukito appeared behind Syaoran. "Yukito I want a prognosis"

Yukito then touches his hands to both girls foreheads and a small yellow light appears on the tips of his finger tips. "I see you saw great wings of light shoot from there backs that turned into thousands of feathers. Those wings were they're souls those feathers where shards of their memory. Without them the girls might die." He says grimly. "Come with me."

He leads them into another cavern where he stands in front of them. "im going to send you across time and space to a completely different world, where you will find someone with the power to help you."

He rights symbols all over the air and they start surrounding Syaoran and the girls who where in his arms. Next thing he knows he is in a tube of colours blue and gold. Then he is landing in a very rainy yard with a women standing in front of him.


End file.
